Homework
by wilsonstories
Summary: Will is going to medical school and needs Sonny to do his homework. Just some happy scenes. Characters belong to DOOL.


**Will's POV**

"Common Sonny."

"That's just stupid Will."

"No, it's not, the instructor said it's the best way to practice."

I look at my boyfriend expectantly. I have already moved the couch to the side to create more space for us to move. I have my hands on my hips and cannot hide my enthusiasm. Sonny, on the other hand, seems not really into it, but I refuse to lose this time. I'll do whatever to get my way.

"Common, lie down..."

"There are many other things we can do lying down, Will."

"I really have to practice this, just help me out. And it will be fun, I promise."

"Can't you practice this with your class mates?"

"When you lie down and I will show you how I practice this I am pretty sure you do not want me to practice this with my classmates."

His eyes narrow a bit after I say that, trying to understand what I am saying. He seems to give up after a while and he decides to find his benefit:

"So, what is in it for me."

"Why can't you just do this for me because you love me and you support me."

"Sorry babe, you're going to have to come up with something better than that."

I think quick and decide to come up with something he cannot refuse:

"Saturday I will take you out on a fancy date, just you and me, date night."

He smiles and I know I will get my way. He bends over and lays himself down on the floor.

"So now what do I do."

"You just lay there, pretend you just had a heart attack."

He pops out his arms and legs, lets his head fall to the side and closes his eyes:

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes Sonny, you are doing great."

I kneel down next to him and start taking all the steps I have been taught today about resuscitation. I put my hand on his chest and listen for breathing while looking at his chest. I lift up his chin to check his airway.

"Can I get some help please."

I am shouting into out apartment and Sonny starts to laugh.

"Don't laugh Sonny."

"I'm sorry babe, but I was expecting for all our invisible roommates to show up to help you."

"Sonny, this is serious"

"OK."

I continue my resuscitation and say to my imaginary helper to ring an ambulance and tell them we have to resuscitate an adult. I see a smile forming around Sonny's mouth and I decide to ignore it. I put both my hands in position on top of his chest and pretend to massage his heart. I count out loud and after thirty massages I move over to his mouth. My right hand squeezes his nose and my left hand rests on his chin to hold his mouth open.

"Will..."

I cover his mouth with mine and blow a little bit of air into his mouth. I let go to do it again. Then I move back to his chest, counting to thirty while pretending to massage his heart. This time, after thirty, he knows what is coming and he already opens his mouth. I am too focussed on my resuscitation skills to see the flickering in his eyes. I bend over and cover his lips with mine. Before I know what happens I feel his tongue stroking mine and his hands around my neck pulling me closer towards him. I lose my balance and fall down, covering half his body. He never breaks the kiss and I can't help but seeing stars and feeling butterflies. He rolls both of us around until I am underneath him, and finally his lips let go of mine. They feel bruised and swollen, they tingle slightly and I still feel the pressure of his lips as if he printed it on me. We are both out of breath and he looks deep into my eyes.

"You saved my life."

"Practice makes perfect..."

"I think we practiced enough resuscitation."

"I guess I will do the rest of my practicing with classmates then."

His eyes become darker and I see the possessiveness radiating from them.

"Don't you dare."

I pull his face down and kiss him. To be really honest, my resuscitation skills are good enough, and I have had enough practice with mannequin Anne. But when the instructor said that mouth to mouth could be best practiced with ones boyfriend or girlfriend I just knew I had to try that. And I also knew it would definitely lead to something else... I feel Sonny's breath on my skin, his hands have already opened the buttons on my shirt and roam across my chest. I let myself sink into our love, drown in his kisses, intoxicated by his smell. Who knew homework could be this much fun...

(...)

I walk into our apartment after a long day at University. Today we discussed all the muscles and my head feels like it is going to burst. Becoming a doctor is great but why is the human body so complex? It is going to take me forever to get all this into my head and our exam is next week. I put my bag on the floor next to our desk and walk to the fridge to get some bottled water. Sonny walks out of the bedroom with his arms full of laundry. He smiles :

"Hi babe, there you are..."

"Yep, sorry I'm this late."

"No worries, I have cleaned, I am doing the laundry, and I have ordered pizza, so we can now just relax on the couch."

I smile, but then I look at my boyfriend with an apology written all over my face:

"I'm sorry. We discussed all the muscles today and I have to go through my notes before I forget it all and have to start over again. Sorry babe..."

I see disappointment in his eyes, but then he smiles, drops the laundry and pulls me in for a quick kiss:

"Well, if I want my boyfriend to be a sexy doctor I better let him study."

We do eat our pizza together, but then I hit the books. Sonny is watching TV and we both enjoy just being home together. Around eleven o'clock I feel Sonny's lips in my neck:

"I'm going to bed honey, are you coming?"

I nod and smile:

"One more page and I'm done."

Twenty minutes later I crawl into bed and curl up next to my boyfriend. I always enjoy this time of the day, when we just lay here in the dark and talk about our day. Sonny tells me about the coffee shop and some ideas he has to expand the business. I can't help getting a bit turned on when he talks like a businessman, he is so sexy being the boss. And then it is my turn and I tell him about my classes.

"We discussed all the muscles today, my head has never felt so full."

"So now you know all their names?"

"Yeah, sort of..."

"Geek."

My hands are stroking his chest and I smile:

"This is the pectoralis major."

"Is it now, doctor."

"Hmmm, and this is the biceps branchii."

My hands roam over his body while I name all the muscles. I lean in and just before I kiss his shoulder I whisper:

"And this is the trapezius."

When my lips brush his skin I feel him shiver from my touch. I move over to suck the skin just under his ear:

"And this is the sterno-cleido-mastoid."

He rolls us over and his body covers mine completely. I squeeze his ass and smile when I look at him:

"And this is the gluteus maximus."

He smiles back and kisses me softly. Our biology lesson has turned both of us on, but my thinking gets cloudy from the way he is kissing and touching me. The names of all the muscles are suddenly all forgotten and I just enjoy the feeling of his body close to mine. His breath is on my face when he whispers:

"Did I ever tell you that I find doctors very very sexy?"

"No, but the way you respond to certain things is pretty clear, you are not very good at hiding your enthusiasm, babe."

I can't help but laugh and I wrap my arms around him a little closer. His eyes are still holding on to mine when he says:

"Well lucky for you I prefer blond, gorgeous, and incredibly adorable doctors."

(...)

"Sonny, I can't help it that I study the human body so practice requires a human body."

"I just want to watch this TV show... and you must have practiced with your classmates today... so..."

"But I want to practice on you."

"Will, so far our practice sessions have ended the same way..."

"Are you complaining Jackson Kiriakis?"

He smiles and I know he is remembering the endings of our previous sessions.

"Nope, not complaining... OK then doctor Horton... go ahead."

I kneel in front of the couch where Sonny is stretched out, all comfortable to watch his TV series, which are now completely forgotten. I pull his shirt up and unbutton his pants to pull them down just a little bit.

"Hey now, easy tiger... what are we practicing today?"

"Palpations."

"What's that..."

I put one hand on his abdomen and knock my fingers with my other hand. I listen intently while changing the position of my hands.

"Tell me what you're doing..."

"Shhh."

I keep knocking and listening and after I while my eyes meet Sonny's. He is smiling and immediately raises his eyebrows as if he wants to show me how crazy he thinks I am. I let my hands rest on his stomach and explain the purpose of palpations.

"OK, try again so I can hear it."

I continue my knocking and we both listen closely to the different sounds.

"I want to try."

Sonny sits up on the couch and pulls me up from the floor so he can push me down on the couch. He kneels next to me on the floor and unbuttons my shirt. He looks at me with his brown eyes, which are slightly darker than normal:

"I am pretty sure I know where this is going."

I blush and feel my face warm up. I know he likes it, but I hate it that he can make me blush with something as simple as that. His hands are now cupping my face and he whispers softly:

"Forget about palpations, let's take this to the bedroom babe."

He stands up and pulls me up from the couch. His arms are immediately around my waist and I feel like I am walking on air when he pushes us towards our bedroom. Bless medical school, and bless practicing medical skills on your boyfriend... it always does the trick.


End file.
